Derp
Derp is the common name given to the male character of any rage comic, with the female variant being Derpina. Derp is a crudely drawn stickfigure with the main distinctive feature being his face, which portrays many different emotions known as "rage faces", such as the Troll Face and the Pokerface. Many rage faces are derived from media such as movies and TV shows. Derp has been made for M.U.G.E.N by neocargalpha and InvincibleMugenGuy2013, and is a future character by Gay Eevee and Pingurules. As be expected, Derp attacks through various different rage faces, and uses many objects that have appeared in rage comics, such as a table or Dolan's axe. Gameplay While being able to rack up some heavy combos, the damage his attacks deal is also high, meaning that Derp can K.O. the opponent relatively quickly, making him cheap. It is, however, most likely that this was fully intentional, as Derp is a character based around internet memes, so it is to be expected that neocargalpha intended for Derp to be a joke character. There is a problem with this character, as two of its moves can only be activated by the AI due to keyboards not being able to have certain keys held at the same time. The AI usually spams hyper or special attacks whenever it can, with the most common example of this being the "Goobie pls" special. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch 'Specials' LoL (hadouken) - D, DF, F, x/y/z Random Crap - D, DF, F, a/b/c Repost - B, F, a/b/c Goobie pls - B, F, x/y/z '' '' Nyan Cat attack - a+x/a+y/b+x/b+y/b+z/c+x/c+y/c+z Nothing to do Here - a+b+c Nothing to do Here - a+b+c (while in the air) Kill it with fire/thunder - x+y+z Teh heh he he - any combination of x, y and z five times 'Hypers' Hyper Nyan Cat attack (D, DF, F, ''D, DF, F, x') or (B, F, B, F, x) (Requires 1 power bar)'' ''FUUUuuuuuu (D, D, x+a) (D, D, y+b) '(Requires 1 power bar)'' ''Flip Table' (D, DF, F, 'D, DF, F, y) or '(B, F, B, F, y)' '(Requires 1 power bar)'' ''Hyper Killed with Fire/thunder '(Requires 1 power bar) '(D, DF, F, ''''D, DF, F, a') or'' ''(D, DF, F, 'D, DF, F, b') or '(B, F, B, F, a) or '(B, F, B, F, b)'' Hyper Goobie pls (x, x, F, a, z) (Requires 3 power bars) (Similar to Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu) PROBLEM? ''(D, DF, F, 'D, DF, F, x+y) or '(D, DF, F, 'D, DF, F, a+b)'' ''PROBLEM? (in air) '(D, DF, F, x+y) or'' ''(D, DF, F, a+b)' InvincibleMugenGuy2013's Crazy Guy This edit of Derp modiefies a few moves, and adds more sounds. Videos File:derp final version.avi File:Derp on Mugen 1.0 File:MUGEN - Look out everyone, it's a badass meme battle Category:CharactersCategory:Internet Meme CharactersCategory:StickmenCategory:Cheap CharactersCategory:Joke CharactersCategory:Users of the Raging DemonCategory:Rage Comics CharactersCategory:Comic Characters